Number 1
by Alpha Dog15
Summary: Mello is a famous male ice skater. What happens when Matt, a rookie, gets the same score? And why cant Mello get the red head out of his thoughts? Rated M for everything thats M. Lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Poker Face or Bad Romance

Alpha Dog here!! Sup? Well this is my first story and I expect reviews. Enjoy my Matt and Mello thing!!

**Normal POV**

"**And now! Our most famous male skater since Johnny Weir, Mello Keehl!!" Said the announcer as Mello skated his way to the center of the ice. The smirk on his face was as obvious as the leather vest and pants he wore. His ice skates also a black color. Eyeliner traced just below his eyes as he looked at his audience. They were cheering his name and screaming. **

"**Mello Keehl. His name says it all. One of the most gifted skaters in the Olympics this year. And the song he is skating to is Poker Face by Lady Gaga!" Everyone cheered. The beat came over as Mello was on the ice. His legs spread apart and his hand at the empty gun holster. **

_**Mum mum mum mah**_

**Mello's head rose oh-so-slowly as the words came from the speakers. **

_**Mum mum mum mah**_

**The beat became frantic as Mello's head snapped up and his arms moved above his head. He connected his hands as the beat grew faster. His arms rotated in front of him.**

_**Mum mum mum mah**_

**Mello smirked evilly and knelt on the ice. His knees unaware of its usual coldness because of the leather. **

_**Mum mum mum mah**_

**His eyes searched the crowd for his boyfriend. When he spotted the sheep, he moved his knees back and forth with his hips thrusting out. **

_**Mum mum mum mah**_

**Mello rose quickly and started to skate backwards. **

_**I wanna hold'em like they do in Texas please. Fold'em let'em hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it) **_

**Mello started to sway his hips as he bent forward to touch the ice with his leather gloved hand. "Look at him go! He really knows how to get the crowd going!" Said the announcer. \**

_**Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start. And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart.**_

**Mello stood and turned so he was going forward. **

_**Oh oh oh oh ohhhh ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get'em hot show him what I've got(Twice)**_**As soon as the words ended and the beat met a stopping point then Mello did a double axel and landed perfectly when the next verse played. Everyone cheered.**

_**Can't read my! Can't read my! No he can't read my poker face. [She's got me like nobody] **_

**Mello started to dance as he skated all the while watching Near's face turn a red color. **

_**Can't read my! Can't read my! No he can't read my poker face. [She's got me like nobody] **_

**Mello started to twirl and brought up his right leg. He twirled on his left while his other leg was held up but his hands. Then he came undone.**

_**P-p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face [Mum mum mum mah] P-p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face [Mum mum mum mah] **_

**The mix he made ended with him in a victorious stance. Everyone cheered and threw roses and bouquets at him. He skated off and headed off to be interviewed. **

"**Mello, what was your childhood like?!" **

"**How did you get the scar that everyone thinks is sexy?!" Mello put his hand up. **

"**I was in an orphanage called Whammy's. My parents had died when I was three. I was adopted by the famous ice skating trainer L. Lawliet. As for the scar… I was in a fire sometime ago. My boyfriend thinks it's badass." **

"**Does that mean your gay?" asked a man reporter. Mello's blonde eyebrow rose. **

"**Got a problem with that?" he retorted. The reported shook his head. **

"**And the score Mello Keehl got was: 6.5, 7, 5.5, 7, 6.5, and 6." Came the announcer's voice. Mello cheered at his awesome scores. **

"**Next up is Matt Jeevas. Another talented male skater that is from Spain. He will be skating to the song Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Matt just so happens to be a rookie in this year's Olympics." A red head appeared on the ice skating rink. He wore a long sleeve stripped shirt that went over tight skinny jeans. Orange tinted goggles hung from his neck. He pulled them off and put them over his eyes. It was quiet because no one knew him. He stood straight with his hands in his pockets. Then the music started.**

_**Rah rah ah ah ah ah! Ruhma ruhma ma maa! Ga ga ooh la la! Want your bad romance! **_

**Matt started to strut on the tip of the blade slowly. **

_**Rah rah ah ah ah ah! Ruhma ruhma ma maa! Ga ga ooh la la! Want your bad romance! **_

**Matt then stopped and started to thrust his hips to the beat.**

_**I want your ugly I want your disease… I want your everything as long as its free!**_

**Matt started to skate around the rink backwards. Then he skated forward. **

_**I want your love [Love love love I want your love]**_

**Then he threw his body on the ground with his knees bent beneath him as he slide along the ice. He quickly got up and spun around. **

_**I want your drama. The touch of your hand…I want your leather studded kiss in the sand!**_

**Mello tensed at the leather part. Matt ran his hand up his chest in a teasing way and started to do a belly dancing movement with his stomach (Much like Shakira)**.

_I want your love [Love love love I want your love!] _

Matt started to move his shoulder back in a circle motion as the word Love was sang. He paused and started to move slowly.

_You know that I want you and you know that I need you… I want it bad. Bad romance. _

He was moving his hand along his face while the other went to his covered manhood. As soon as it said romance he thrust into his hand, making every girl in the audience scream in delight. Mello couldn't help but be aroused by the sight of someone a little younger then him do something more intimate then him.

_I want your love and I want your revenge… You and me could write a bad romance._

Matt started to dance as he skated further towards the wall near the judges. His movements fluid and graceful.

_[Oh oh oh oh oooooh!] I want your love and all your lovers' revenge. You and me could write a bad romance!_

Matt then grabbed the wall and climbed up onto it. He flipped backwards off the wall and landed in a crouch on the ice.

_Oh oh oh oh ooooh! Oh oh oooh oh oh oh oh Caught in a bad romance!_

Matt stood and moved super fast around the rink until he had enough momentum and started to twist and stepped using the tip of the blade to his skates. He stopped.

_Oh oh oh oh ooooh! Oh oh oooh oh oh oh oh Caught in a bad romance!_

He started to dance again.

_Rah rah ah ah ah ah! Ruhma ruhma ma maa! Ga ga ooh la la! Want your bad romance! _

**(I am not typing the whole songs!!) **Matt moved his hips as the music went slow.

_Walk, walk. Fashion baby work it move that bitch crazy._

Matt started to strut again. His legs moved in time with the song.

_Walk, walk. Passion baby work it I'm a freak bitch baby. _

He stopped and moved his arms like he was in water.

_I want your love and I want your revenge… I want your love. I don't wanna be friends._

He looked sad as if he were to cry as he kept moving with the slow part of the song.

_J'veux ton amour. Et je veux ton revenge… J'veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends!_

Matt fell to his knees and acted as if he were crying. Mello was impressed by the boy's acting talent.

_[Oh oh oh oh ooooh] I don't wanna be friends! [Caught in a bad romance] _

Matt looked like he was screaming at god. Mello gave a disapproving stare. He was Christian.

_I don't wanna be friends. Oh oh oh oh ooooh…WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE…WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!! _

Matt stood and started to thrust his hips again.

_Rah rah ah ah ah ah! Ruhma ruhma ma maa! Ga ga ooh la la! Want your bad romance! _

The song ended. Matt was breathing heavily from exertion. He skated off, picking up on of the many roses that were thrown to him when he had finished.

"That was the sexiest thing from a nineteen year old I have ever seen!" One of the reporters said. Matt ignored him.

"Matt! What was it like when you first started to skate?" Came a question from a woman reporter. He turned to her with an indifferent expression.

"It was out of sadness and hatred."

"Why was it out of those two qualities?" came another question. Matt didn't smile. It was like his sprit was ripped out of him.

"I was abused when I lived with my parents. Went to an orphanage at the age of five and was adopted by a man named Marc. I took up his last name and I've always lived up to his expectations."

"What were his expectations?"

"To stay out of the way and become famous. It didn't matter how as long as I did." Matt was really starting to bum Mello out.

"Hey! I'm important too ya know!" Mello shouted, gaining their attention. Matt's eyes lit up with interest.

"Your Mello Keehl. You were the reason I chose ice skating. Otherwise, I wouldn't have thought about such a gay sport." Mello's eyebrow twitched.

"Is that an insult?" Mello asked his voice dangerous. Matt smiled.

"Nah. I'm gay too. Don't get all girly on everyone." Mello clenched his fists.

"Girly?" Matt rolled his eyes and walked off.

"Matt Jeevas's score was: 6.5, 7, 5.5, 7, 6.5, and 6. Same score as Mello! Amazing!" The announcer's voice rang. Mello grew angry that a nineteen year old got the same score as him. Matt was talking to a tall brown haired man. Matt nodded and turned away. He walked away and past Mello. His eyes were sad and hurt. Mello watched him leave and left to find Near somewhere at the entrance.

"You did great!" Came the monotone voice that Mello thought he had loved.

"Yeah whatever." Near figured it was because that Matt kid had the same score. No. Near was very wrong. Mello was having a hard time getting the red head out of his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Kiss

**SUP?! Enjoy my weird ice skating fanfic…. So yeah…. **

**Normal POV**

Mello and Near got home late because Mello had decided to go out to eat. Now they were in Near's expensive apartment.

"So… are you going to stay?" Near asked as he looked at his feet. Mello didn't even look at him.

"I'm tired so I was going to go home and rest. Ya know, so I can keep my energy up." Near nodded as he stepped closer. Mello watched him with fake amusement. Standing on his tiptoes, Near gently, almost shyly, pushed his lips to Mello's. Mello kissed back momentarily and pulled away. Near pouted a little.

"I'll be back tomorrow after practice, kay?" Mello gave a small smile before he turned and left. As soon as he was out the door, he rubbed at his lips, trying to get Near's taste off of them. He stalked to his motorcycle and rode off. He stopped at a red light. There was a beat up red Camaro next to his motorcycle, so he examined it. Inside was a boy wearing a white and black long sleeved shirt, with orange tinted goggles and a cigarette lazily hanging from his lips. Mello recognized this person. Matt. Mello sighed out of relief, thankful that his helmet was on. It covered every part of his face. He turned back to the light, but it hadn't changed.

"Hey!" Mello looked over at the Camaro.

"Nice bike," The boy smiled, making Mello's heart leap. Of course Mello knew that your heart could not leap but it had certainly felt that way! Matt's car drove off and soon after Mello's bike caught up. The redhead looked at him with a smile on his face. Mello then noticed how Matt's car was pulling farther ahead.

'_He is SOOO going down!!'_ Mello thought with a large evil smile behind the black helmet. He sped up so that Matt's car was behind him.

'_So that's how he wants to play? Fine. Bring it!'_ Matt thought as he stepped on the gas pedal harder. They passed a cop, who had been asleep in his car. Their vehicles riding at the same limit. Then the Camaro slowed as it turned into a beat up apartment complex. Mello rode on past, not noticing at the time, but when he did, he wasn't too far away. He made a U-turn and pulled into the complex as well. Matt was getting something from the trunk of the red car, that, Mello noticed, was the same color as Matt's hair.

Matt jumped at the roar of another engine. He turned to find the motorcyclist turning off the bike and was getting off. He watched as the person started tugging at the helmet, pulling it off to shake out shoulder-length blonde hair. He then turned to Matt, whose eyes widened at the sight of his competition.

"You… but I…" Matt started but Mello walked up to him which made him stop.

"Thought it was someone else? Who the hell would race passed a cop, that happened to be asleep?" Mello asked as he smirked. Matt looked down at his feet to hide his red face. Mello didn't like this and forced him to look up. Anger flooded Matt as he struggled to get away from the blonde.

"L-let go!" Matt shouted. Mello grip tightened.

"Ah, ow!" Matt whimpered. Mello just watched pain and fury flash through Matt's covered eyes. Mello then wondered what color Matt's eyes were. Deciding to take a look, Mello gripped the bridge of the nose and pulled. Matt squirmed but Mello successfully got the goggles from the redhead. Matt's eyes were closed tightly.

"Let me see…" Mello demanded. Matt shook his head and Mello pouted.

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Come _on_! What's gonna fucking do?!" Mello yelled. Matt was shaking (poor thing) and slowly opened his eyes to reveal a dark blue that somehow allured Mello. Matt was glaring at him with dark blue eyes that captivated Mello. Slowly, Mello leaned down and pushed his lips to Matt's.

***Gasp* Cliffhanger!! Ohh Snap! If you want to know how Matt reacts, I suggest you review!! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Shake it

**Sorry about the last chapter. It was a bit short…Kinda like me and Edward Elric from FMA… **

**Ed: WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU WANNA CRUNCH LIKE AN ANT?!?!**

**Me: I didn't say that stupid…**

**Well enjoy.**

**Normal POV**

Mello had suspected Matt to lean into the kiss. He was right but Matt only let it last for a second before he pulled away.

"What do you think you're…" Mello never got to finish. Matt's fist had connected with his jaw before he could. Mello stumbled back, a bit awed that someone had the nerve to hit him. Then again, there was something about Matt that had interested Mello.

"What the hell's your problem, pal?!" Matt yelled, fury and hurt mixed in those amazingly navy eyes.

"My problem?! What's your problem?! Cant you just obey?!" Mello yelled back.

"No! No way in hell will I ever fucking bow down to a blonde who's too damn stupid to realize that I don't want you!" Mello was surprised that Matt was fighting back, but he didn't show it. He was masking it with anger.

"Stupid?! _I'm_ stupid?! Look in a mirror! I know you fucking want me! Everyone fucking wants me! Don't call me stupid you dumbass! I graduated high school at the age of fucking fifteen!!" Matt huffed and turned away to grab a bag and shut the trunk. He then started to walk away but Mello grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him to the ground.

"I'm not fucking finished!" He screamed as the redhead's back hit the ground. Matt didn't spare him a glance as he check to see if the object in the bag was alright.

"You almost fucking broke my laptop!" Mello stared at him. Was he really more concerned about a laptop?

"Who cares about a fucking laptop?" Mello growled. Matt jumped to his feet and started to stroll away from the blonde.

"Maniac!" He called over his shoulder at the leather-bound blonde that was putting his helmet back on. Mello rode off into the darkness that consumed the sky. Matt sighed as he watched Mello leave. As soon as he was inside his shabby apartment, he touch his fingers to his lips. _'Mello kissed me and I pushed him away. I shouldn't have done that but it happened already so I guess I cant fix it. Damn he's a good kisser…'_ Matt thought as he flopped onto the mattress on the floor. Instantly he fell asleep.

With Mello…

Mello was angry. He had been ever since Matt had pushed him away. Fucking Matt. _'Cant believe he doesn't want me… He doesn't even like me. Shit, and I fucking kissed him!' _Mello thought as he pulled up into a mansion where he lived with L. Lawliet. Once he walked through the door, he noticed the lights on.

"L, I'm home!" He called. L suddenly appeared on the stairs.

"Welcome home. I saw your routine on the television. It was great, Mello." L said with a small smile on his face. Watari, their butler, came out with a chocolate bar and sweets on a tray. Mello snatched the chocolate bar before L could and started to snap a piece off.

"Going to bed. I have to wake up early tomorrow."

"Alright."

"And L?"

"Yes, Mello?"

"Don't leave the lights on when your not in the room." L stared at Mello as he disappeared. _'I leave lights on?' _He thought. As if Watari had read his mind he answered.

"Yes, Master L. You do leave lights on." L blinked and sulked the rest of the night at the new found information.

**The Next Morning…**

Matt was at a frozen pond near a forest. There was nothing there but Matt felt calm here. He would practice his routines here. Right now he was picking a song for his next routine. _'Hmm… what should I do? Not Lady Gaga, not Metro Station, not Fall Out Boy, not Evanescence. Rediscover? What band is that?'_ He listened to the song and decided he liked it. Starting it over, he waited for dance moves to come to his mind.

_**[Shake It - Rediscover] **_

_Now baby just tell me when I'll pick you up then_

_If you'll be ready I'll be there at 10_

_Now baby just tell me when You've been drinking_

_Too much and You feel like leaving_

_Now shake it Like you mean it_

_Now fake it Like I see it_

_Now come on Baby shake it Like you mean it_

_Now take it Like I need it_

_On the first date you ran away _

_Then come back another day _

_The phone tag you know I hate_

_On the first date you ran away _

_Then come back another day _

_The head games you love to play_

_I don't wanna play I don't wanna play_

_On the first date You ran away _

_Then come back another day _

_The phone tag you know I hate_

_Now baby just tell me to _

_Say I like you I'll say it anyway_

_If that's alright too_

_Now baby I wont ask you if you don't want to _

_I wont hurt you unless you want me to_

_Oh shake it girl I'll fake it girl_

_You shake it and I'm gonna take it_

_Oh if you shake it girl, I'll fake it girl_

_If you shake it well then I'm gonna take it_

_Shake it lime you mean it_

_On the first date you ran away _

_Then come back another day _

_The phone tag you know I hate_

_On the first date you ran away _

_Then come back another day _

_The head games you love to play_

_I don't wanna play I don't wanna play_

_On the first date you ran away _

_Then come back another day _

_The phone tag you know I hate_

_My face that haunts you, pushes you back to a corner in your bedroom_

_Well baby just don't be scared when I touch you there don't act like you don't care_

_Is it my face that haunts you? And pushes you back to a corner in your bedroom._

_Well darling don't be scared when I touch you there don't act like you don't care_

_Don't be scared_

_[Music break]_

_On the first date you ran away _

_Then come back another day _

_The phone tag you know I hate_

_On the first date you ran away _

_Then come back another day _

_The head games you love to play_

_I don't wanna play I don't wanna play_

_On the first date you ran away _

_Then come back another day _

_The phone tag you know I hate_

_Oh shake it girl I'll fake it girl_

_You shake it and I'm gonna take it_

_Oh if you shake it girl, I'll fake it girl_

_If you shake it well then I'm gonna take it_

_And I need it(x6). Do you mean it? And I need it. _

Matt hadn't realized he started skating but when the song ended he stopped skating as well. He sighed as he decided on the moves he were to do for the routine. He gathered his things and headed for home, wondering slightly what Mello was doing at the time.

With Mello…

He had been thinking of the redhead all day. Ever since last night. He had even dreamed of the boy! Mello had come to the conclusion that something was wrong with him. Mello was at the ice rink that he always practiced at. By now he was choosing a song, Near sat in the podiums, watching Mello. When he finally chose a song, he played it and went to the middle of the rink.

_**[Shake it- Metro Station]**_

_(Lets drop.. Yeah.. Come on)_

_I'll take you home if you don't leave me at the front door…_

_Your body's cold but girl we're getting so warm_

_And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside.(Get inside)_

_Tonight you're falling in loveLet me go nowThis feeling's tearing me upHere we go nowNow if she does it like thisWill you do it like that?Now if she touches like thisWill you touch her like that?Now if she moves like thisWill you move her like that?Come on, shake, shakeShake, shake, shake itShake, shakeShake, shake, shake it (x4)Your lips trembleBut your eyes are in the straight stare(In the straight stare)We're on the bedBut your clothes are laying right thereAnd I was thinking of placesThat I could hide(I could hide)Tonight you're falling in loveLet me go nowThis feeling's tearing me upHere we go nowNow if she does it like thisWill you do it like that?Now if she touches like thisWill you touch her like that?Now if she moves like thisWill you move her like that?Come on, shake, shakeShake, shake, shake itShake, shakeShake, shake, shake it (x4)I saw you dancingAnd I couldn't get you off my mind_

_I could tell that you could tellThat I was taking my timeBut I was thinking of waysTo get you to stay tonightBody's shakingTell me off so I can turn off the lightsNow if she does it like thisWill you do it like that?Now if she touches like thisWill you touch her like that?Now if she moves like thisWill you move her like that?Come on, shake, shakeShake, shake, shake itShake, shakeShake, shake, shake it (x4) _Mello stopped dancing, his breathing heavy. He stood up right and skated towards the exit. Once he was out of the skates and into his regular clothing, he walked out with Near gripping his arm. Then he started to imagine Near as Matt. He blinked and rubbed at his eyes, no it was Near. He drove Near home so he could have some time to himself but he saw Matt walking the streets with his head down and a cigarette hanging from his lips. He pulled the bike over so that he was driving next to Matt. The redhead looked up at him and smiled.

"Wanna ride?" Mello offered dumbly. Matt's smile grew and he got on behind Mello.

"Hold on, kid." Matt obeyed and wrapped his arms around Mello's waist.

"Where to?" He shouted over the roar of his bike. Matt had his face in between Mello's shoulder blades, enjoying the smell of chocolate and caramel.

"My apartment please." He shouted back. Mello pulled in, minutes later, next to Matt's car. They got off and Mello walked Matt to his door.

"So, uh, I'll see you later then?" Mello tried. Matt nodded and watched Mello walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" Matt called as Mello got onto his bike. Matt was running up to him, but stopped once he got close enough. He was looking down, his goggles on top his head.

"Hmm?" Mello grunted. Matt leaned up and gently pressed his lips to Mello's. Mello tensed but relaxed. Matt pulled away all too soon.

"Thanks. For the ride home. I didn't mean it when I called you stupid." Matt muttered, a dark red blush covering his pale face. Mello smiled.

"No problem. Don't stress over it too much mkay, pumpkin?" Mello said, winking as he put his helmet on and drove off. Matt blushed harder and went inside to take a nice warm shower.


	4. Chapter 4: Break Up

**Welcome back!!! Enjoy!!!**

When Mello got to Near's, Near immediately jumped on him. Their lips crushed together, but Mello didn't kiss back. Near pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Mello admitted that he had thought that Near was cute when they had started to date but now Near was too plain. It was after he had met Matt that Mello started to notice how plain Near was.

"I'm not in the mood…" He muttered.

"Why do you taste like cigarettes?" Near asked accusingly. Mello tensed.

"Why do you care what I taste like?" He glared.

"You usually taste like chocolate but now you taste like nicotine…" Near unwrapped his arms from Mello and looked up at him.

"I cant take this anymore! Why is it that whenever I hang out with my friends you get all moody and shit?!" Mello shouted. Near remained calm but the words hurt him.

" I'm afraid they are going to touch you…" Near responded.

"Jesus Christ! I cant have a social life when I'm with you!" Mello shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"You kissed someone didn't you?" The question took Mello completely off guard. He hadn't expected that so he just stared at Near.

"You did, didn't you?" Near's voice held anger and hurt. Mixing emotions that he had never shown before. Mello looked down.

"I knew it. Why did you do it? For your own pleasure? Or was it because you were lustful?" Mello shot a glare at him.

"If you're so lustful then…." Near slowly began to strip. "Take me…" Mello's eyes widened as Near slide his white shirt off his shoulders.

"No…" Came Mello's stern voice.

"But… Why?" Near was slowly losing it.

" I don't want you. It gross that your giving yourself up so easily just so our relationship wont end. It sickens me that you think I would use a person as a sex toy. I'm going to leave you either way." Near still had his pants on. He sunk to his knees and cried. Mello no longer felt the need to stay. He didn't feel guilty or remorse for the white haired pale boy who was crying over an ended relationship. Mello turned on his heel and walked out of the house. He never looked back as he rode off to his home.

**Weeks later…With Matt**

Matt was tried and felt sick. He had fallen into the pond that he used for practice because the ice was melting. Now he has a cold and is stuck inside. _'Shit… The competition was tomorrow…' _He thought as he sneezed and coughed at the same time. He had been practicing since he had kissed Mello on the day he gave him a ride home. Matt coughed as he heard a knock on the door. He got up and wobbled a bit till he straightened and opened the door. His eyes widened considerably as a blonde clad in black leather was smirking at him from outside his door.

"Are you going to let me in? It's cold out here." Matt stumbled away from the door and Mello walked in. Matt could tell that the blonde bombshell was impressed by all the gaming systems that Matt had. Xbox, Xbox 360, Play Station, Play Station 2, Play Station 3, Game Cube, Nintendo DS Light, Nintendo DS Dark, Nintendo DSI, Game Boy, Game Boy Color, PSP, two Mac books, a Dell laptop, and a Dell computer and 102 games for each system. That meant he had 1,632 games in all. The devices took up most of the bedroom/ living room space except for a mattress that laid on the ground. In the kitchen, there was a mini-fridge, an oven, a microwave, and a dishwasher. The sink and the mini-fridge were empty.

"Damn, how the fuck do you survive?!" Mello shouted as he slammed the fridge door shut.

"I order room service…" Mello nodded as he got closer to Matt, who gulped. Crashing their lips together, Mello's hand snaked up Matt's shirt. A cold hand pressed against unnaturally heated skin. Matt moaned at the touch for two reasons; One: Because it made him hard and Two: Because of his cold, his heated flesh was too warm to wear it was uncomfortable and the cold hand cooled him down. Mello smirked thinking that the boy was moaning because it felt good.

Things were getting more heated by the second and Mello was impatient, so he decided to take things a bit further. Suddenly Matt pulled away to cough/sneeze. Mello stared at him.

"Are you sick?" He asked after a while. Matt nodded.

"I fell into a pond that was iced over but it was melting. I have a cold."

"Is that why you're so warm?" Mello placed his forehead on Matt's, who blushed.

"You have a major fever. Maybe you shouldn't go to the competition." Matt looked down.

"But I…"

"But nothing! You're sick and I don't want you to get hurt because of it!" Mello interrupted. Matt nodded. Mello walked him to the bed and laid him down. He turned to leave Matt's apartment.

"Wait!!" Mello turned.

"D-Don't leave me here…" Matt was blushing again and Mello chuckled as he laid down next to Matt.

"Ok. Now get some rest." Leaning in, Mello gently kissed Matt's forehead and Matt closed his eyes. Matt fell into a peaceful sleep with Mello next to him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Imfamous Cold

**Ok so Matt has a cold and Mello doesn't want him to go to the competition. Mello broke up with Near before that. YAY!! Lets see what happens at the Olympics!!! Not many people are wondering this but I'm gonna say it anyway: MELLO IS SEME!! **

**With Matt… Normal POV**

Matt woke up alone. He sat up, figuring that Mello had went to the Olympics. Matt stood and made it to the dresser. He remembered that he hadn't liked the song Shake it by Rediscover. He had chosen a different song. A song that reminded him solely of his old relationship and his feelings for Mello.

He dressed in the outfit (tights) that he had chosen specifically for this routine. He loved the song and loved his dance to it. Matt was actually more interested in the sport then the score. To top it off, he didn't feel any better.

**With Mello…at the Olympics**

Mello had already showed his performance. Honestly, the audience had loved it too. But he just wanted to get back to Matt who was sick.

"And now we have Light Yagami. He is 23 years of age and has been skating since he was 5. His father owns an ice rink in Tokyo Japan." The man on the rink had light brown hair and wore tight red and black tights. After his warm up, he stood in the center and waited for the music to start. L was in the audience, having wanted to watch Mello skate in person.

Mello was bored beyond belief! He had nothing to do without having Matt here. Which is odd because he had only declared the boy as his(Mello's of course)just yesterday. Mello brushed his blonde hair away from his eyes. This time they had mentioned that even with the scar on his face, he was still beast on the ice. They hadn't used those exact words but still. Mello idly wished that Matt wasn't sick. He watched as the 23 year old Japanese teen skated his way off the ice.

"And now for…" there was some mumbling in the background. "Matt Jeevas. He made a surprising appearance since he was sick."

Mello looked at the ice, and sure enough, Matt was there. He looked horrible but he stood with a confidence one matching Mello's. The music started.

_**[What do you want from me? Adam Lambert] **_

_Hey, slow it downWhataya want from me Whataya want from meYeah, I'm afraid_

Matt seemed to move perfectly. His movements were fluid.

_Whataya want from me Whataya want from meThere might have been a time I would give myself away(Ooh) Once upon a time I didn't give a damnBut now here we are_

_So whataya want from me Whataya want from me_

Matt made his first jump. Landing it with luck._Just don't give up I'm workin' it outPlease don't give in I won't let you downIt messed me up, need a second to breatheJust keep coming aroundHey, whataya want from me Whataya want from me_

_Yeah, it's plain to see That baby you're beautifulAnd there's nothing wrong with youIt's me – I'm a freak But thanks for lovin' meCause you're doing it perfectlyThere might have been a timeWhen I would let you step awayI wouldn't even try but I thinkYou could save my life_

Matt made another attempt another jump but he fell on his chest. Mello stood, worried. Matt got back up. _Just don't give up I'm workin' it outPlease don't give in I won't let you downIt messed me up, need a second to breatheJust keep coming aroundHey, whataya want from me Whataya want from me_

He tried to keep going but failed miserably. _Just don't give up on me I won't let you downNo, I won't let you downSo Just don't give upI'm workin' it out Please don't give inI won't let you down It messed me up, need a second to breatheJust keep coming around Hey, whataya want from me_

Matt fell again on his third jump. He didn't get up this time. _Just don't give up I'm workin' it outPlease don't give in I won't let you downIt messed me up, need a second to breathe_

The music was cut short as Matt simply laid there.Mello ran onto the ice, trying to get to Matt. Matt looked dead. He was just laying there. Everyone was quiet but was standing. Everyone in the audience watched as Mello desperately tried to cross the ice to get to the fallen skater.

"What are you all standing and staring for?! Get some goddamn help!!" Mello yelled as he reached the redhead. Everyone started to move then. Mello checked his temperature to find that being on the ice had given Matt an even more serious fever.

"Dammit Matt I thought I told you not to come!!" Mello cried. L was suddenly with them.

"Is he alright?" L asked as he crouched on the other side of Matt.

"I think he passed out from his fever." L nodded. That made sense.

"Why are you so worried? Aren't you in a relationship with Near?" L asked curious. Mello shook his head.

"I broke up with Near a while ago." L studied Matt for a moment.

"I always thought you and Near never looked good together." Mello chuckled, still worried. Matt was carried off and was taken to the hospital. Mello stayed with him the whole time. Matt finally woke up about 3 hours later. Mello was sitting in a chair waiting for Matt to wake up. Matt looked over.

"Hey… How'd I do?" he asked, his voice rough and hoarse from lack of use. Mello looked at him.

"Horrible. You fell twice. I'd say you got a 70.03..." Mello said smiling. "Glad to know your alright." Matt smiled at Mello.

"My head hurts…" Mello's gaze hardened.

"It should. You're sick with the cold and you went anyway. Do you have any _idea_ how worried I was?!" Mello was standing now. Matt shrank away.

"I'm sorry. I just… I just wanted to…"

"Wanted to what? Get a good score? Make it further into the Olympics?" Mello questioned without letting Matt finish.

"No! I just… wanted… mumbletobenearyoumumble." Matt's face was utterly red.

"What?" Mello hadn't understood that.

"I said… I wantedtobenearyou…" Matt's face was about as red as his hair… which happened to be _vary_ red.

"Huh? I cant understand you!"

"I went because I wanted to be near you!!" Matt blurted, his face a cherry color. Mello was stunned for a moment before he smiled and placed a light kiss on Matt's cheek.

"Glad we feel the same then. I missed you too." Mello kissed Matt, this time on the lips. Matt kissed back eagerly. Mello's hand slipped under the hospital dress, his hand meeting Matt's stomach. It was then that a nurse walked in. Mello stared at her, his hand still under Matt's clothes. The nurse stared at them, then noticed the intimate position they were in, and immediately withdrew from the room.

'_Major turn off…' _Mello thought as he retrieved his hand. Matt looked around the room.

"Why are we at a hospital?" He asked after a minute of surveying the room.

"Because you collapsed on the ice. I'm sure that your cold is much worse now." Matt frowned but stood.

"I wanna go home," He stated. Mello watched as Matt looked for his clothes.

"Okay but you have to get an okay from a doctor or nurse." Matt then turned his attention to the button near the bed. He simply strode toward it and pushed it. After a while a different nurse came in.

"Yes? What do you need?" She had pink hair and her nametag said Sakura Haruno.

"I want to go home." Matt had a stern look on his face. The nurse nodded and gave him some clothes because the ones he had arrived in were tights.

As they reached Matt's apartment, Mello helped Matt get into some sweatpants and a long sleeve black and red stripped shirt.

"You don't mind being alone for a while do you?" Mello asked after a while.

"No."

"Okay good cause I'm going to go get you some soup." Mello walked out and drove over to the store.

Matt slept through most of the fever. Even when Mello got back and fed him soup, he passed out right after. Mello had stayed with him most of the night and made runs over to the store to fill up the fridge. Matt's fever was disappearing rapidly and Mello had been able to get at least some food and water into him. When Matt woke up, Mello was asleep. Smiling, Matt leaned down and kissed Mello gently. Snuggling into the older man's chest, Matt got comfortable and instantly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Organization

**HELLO!! Sorry MxM fans, my computer crashed. Actually it still is. Right now I'm using a friend's computer. So enjoy this chapter at least until I get the computer fixed. **

**Normal POV**

Matt watched helplessly as Mello was organizing his apartment. Mello was stacking the games into different piles. The computer games were stacked near the Dell computer. The laptops were used for reasons unknown to Mello at the moment. The Play Station games, all 306 of them, were stacked into a neat pile next to all three Play Stations. His apartment didn't look too bad when it was cleaned. The Xbox games near were all put back into their intended cases and placed next to the Xboxes. Mello worked quickly but quite thoroughly.

Matt watched as Mello placed the PSP on the dresser and went through the drawers. He was going through everything and anything. He had stocked the fridge with food while Matt had been sleeping off the fever, which he had recovered from completely. Matt felt like his privacy was being invaded. Like the apartment was no longer his alone. Maybe Mello would move in with him? Maybe Matt would be able to find a better hobby.

"You should go for acting," he heard Mello say as the clothes from the dresser was being thrown to the floor.

"Acting? Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"I saw your performance when we met. You have good acting skills." Matt stared at Mello for a while.

"Acting sounds like fun." Mello nodded.

"If I become an actor then… what will happen to you?" Matt asked a hint of fear in his voice. Of what, Mello didn't know.

"I'm going to go with you. Duh!" Mello remarked as he started to fold the striped shirts and place them into the top right drawer. Matt smiled but Mello didn't see it. Matt stood without Mello noticing and threw his arms around Mello's neck from behind. Mello made a strangled sound of surprise. The misbalance and added of weight caused them to fall forward. Mello grunted in pain and looked up at Matt.

"What was that for?" he asked, annoyance lacing his voice thickly.

"For coming with me and helping me when I was sick and for cleaning up my apartment when I didn't ask you to and for driving me home from the hospital and putting food in the fridge and a lot of other things!" Matt replied happily. Mello sighed and looked back up at Matt who was on his back.

"Can I get up now?" Mello asked. Matt seemed to contemplate this.

"No," Matt said smiling.

"Let me up Matt." Matt shook his head and buried his face in Mello's shoulder blades.

"Get off of me! I need to finish folding your clothes!" Matt shook his head with his face still buried into Mello's back.

Mello grunted in annoyance and glared at the clothes strewn across the room. Suddenly he felt something slip into his pocket and take out his chocolate bar. The last one that he carried on him. He looked down at his left pocket of the leather pants and saw Matt's hand slipping out with the treasure.

"Matt, drop the chocolate and no one will get hurt," Mello demanded. He could feel the smile form on Matt's face.

"No I don't think you'd hurt me too bad." Matt was off of him in a second and was running for the bathroom. Mello was after him but failed as Matt slammed the bathroom door shut and heard the lock click.

"Dammit Matt!!" Mello shouted. He could hear the thief laugh from inside the bathroom.

"Give me the chocolate back and I won't hurt you," Mello cried. It was silent.

"Promise?" came the muffled reply.

"Promise." The door opened to reveal a breathless Matt with the chocolate bar held out. Mello took it and put it back in his pocket.

"I don't get a reward for listening?" Matt asked. When Mello looked up, Matt had his hand over his mouth as if he hadn't meant to say that.

"Of course you do. I'm just placing it back in my pocket." Mello then proceeded to remove Matt's hand from his mouth and replace it with his lips. Slowly, Matt responded. Obviously he was still trying to get used to Mello's kisses. Mello's arms wrapped around Matt's waist possessively. Matt brought his hands to Mello's chest.

Mello's tongue swept across Matt's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Matt complied, allowing the blonde's tongue to ravish the red head's mouth. This caused the 19 year old boy to moan. Mello liked the way it sounded. It was a muffled throaty sound that made Mello shudder in pleasure at just hearing it. As if on cue, Mello's cell phone rang.

It sounded like a guitar. More like a bass guitar but had no words. **(Look up Mello's theme song on YouTube. It's got a pic of Mello in a red jacket.) **Mello sighed and reached into his right pocket and pulled out an IPhone. He swept his thumb across the screen and put it to his ear. His left arm still holding Matt close. Matt face was flushed from the kiss and was a little dazed.

"Hello?" Mello said into the phone.

"Hello Mello, this is L."

"Yes what do you want?" Mello's voice held irritation.

"I was just checking up on you and your new boyfriend. I want you to know that I will be heading to Paris for a case."

"Ok. So I will be staying with Matt till you come back. Call me when you get there and safely to the hotel that I know you'll be staying at."

"All right. Be careful. I have a feeling that Near will do something drastic."

"Percentage?" Mello asked.

"87%"

"Alright." Mello hung up and looked at his boyfriend who had just come out of his stupor.

"Who was that?" Matt asked as Mello placed the phone back into the tight leather pants.

"My foster father. He's heading to Paris for a case and will be gone a while." Matt nodded. Mello went back to cleaning up and Matt decided to put in a movie. He picked out the movie Law Abiding Citizen. He watched the movie until Mello plopped down next to him and placed his arm around Matt's shoulder.

"What movie is this?" Mello asked looking at Matt's red face.

"Um… Law Abiding Citizen.."

"Is it good?"

"Yeah…"

They watched the movie. When it was over Matt got up and stretched. Mello followed Matt into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Mello asked.

"Yes because I'm not hungry." Mello sighed and grabbed the chocolate bar from earlier. He snapped off a piece and walked out of the kitchen. Matt followed and noticed how Mello flopped back down on the bed and finished his chocolate.

"Come on. It's late and I'm tired." Matt nodded and threw out the finished apple. He laid down next to Mello only to be pulled closer to the blonde bombshell. Slowly, Matt drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Sexyness

**My computer is fixed!!! Im so happy coz im a gummy bear!! Reviews are love!! Spread the love!!! Enjoy!!**

Normal POV

Mello woke up but couldn't move. Looking down, he saw a mass of blood red hair. Smiling, Mello pressed his lips tenderly to Matt's. Matt's eyes fluttered open.

"M- Mello?" he asked whilst pushing himself into a sitting position. Mello sat up also, hugging Matt whispering something in a different language into Matt's ear. Matt of course hadn't understood a word that Mello had said. Mello was whispering things like "Ich liebe dich" or other stuff that Matt couldn't quite catch.

"I know your having a moment and all but I cant understand anything you're say... at all." Mello chuckled and whispered something in English and left Matt blushing. Mello searched the kitchen for something to eat while Matt sat on his bed (mattress) and tried to figure out if what Mello said was true. If it wasn't then Matt was truly going to be pissed off, but if it was true then... Matt blushed even more. _'Does he really love me?'_ Matt thought as he watched Mello move through out the little apartment. Mello stopped at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." The smirk on Mello's face was a sign that he already knew why Matt's face was red. Matt glared at the blonde.

"If you think it's because of what you told me not five minutes ago then your wrong." Mello's smirk dropped immediately and rushed to sit next to Matt.

"Is it the fever? Damn! I knew I shouldn't have thought you had fully recovered!" Matt was confused. Really he was. Mello placed his forehead against Matt's causing the poor red haired boy's face to turn the color of his hair.

"Shit! If you don't have a fever then why the fuck is your face so god damn red?!" Mello shouted making Matt flinch. Matt had never been yelled at by someone other then his biological mother and father. Which they happened to be in Jail. His mother for driving drunk and his father for abusing Matt. That was so long ago too. Matt hardly remembered what his real parents looked like. All he knew was Marc Jeevas and now he knew Mello Keehl. That brought a dirty picture into Matt's mind.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mello's face was one of amusement. Matt shook his head trying desperately to get the mental image of Mello fucking him out of his head. Mello must have taken this gesture as an answer to his question and sighed. Matt looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing. Thought I could get a view on what goes on in that head of yours." Matt nodded and watched as Mello leaned against the wall. Thinking of Mello's reaction, Matt cautiously laid his head on Mello's chest causing Mello to raise an eyebrow at the younger man. Matt's innocently blue eyes taunted Mello. Taunted him to no end. It was as if Mello's mind and heart was set on making Matt moan and scream and make his eyes cloud over with lust and love at the same time. Mello really wanted to fuck Matt like a monkey. Its not like they would get into arguments over stupid crap like chocolate or video games. They both knew that the other was worth way more than a video game or chocolate. Besides, even if they got into an argument the best way to settle it was sex(1). Matt wouldn't be able to even guess how hard it was for Mello not to strip the boy and fuck him right then and there.

"Someone's excited..." Matt commented sarcastically.

"Excited for you," Mello shot back giving Matt a sexy look. Matt's face turned a red color and looked down at the blanket that was tossed about the bed. Mello gripped his chin and tilted Matt's head just enough so the blonde bombshell could press his lips hungrily to Matt's. Matt allowed Mello entrance and moaned as Mello's tongue explored every part of Matt's mouth. The blonde's hand then started to roam over the others body causing Matt to become hard. Cold fingers met Matt's overheated stomach. Aching for more touching, Matt bucked his hips into Mello making the blond's instinct reaction being to grind down into Matt's hips. Matt let loose another moan.

Mello continued to take off the white and black stripped shirt and threw it to an unknown destination of the room followed by Matt's pants. Another moan escaped the red head. Listening to the moans that Matt let loose made Mello's dick even more erect.

Matt could feel Mello's growing erection through the leather. Honestly it was sexy and made even more warmth flood his nether regions. Matt could tell that... what time was it anyway? Matt didn't care; he couldn't think straight at the moment. Anyhow, Matt could tell this would be an interesting day or evening... whichever it was. The red head gasped as a hand gripped onto his erection through his boxers and start to stroke it. A strangled noise of pleasure and surprise erupted from Matt. Unsure of when he had been pushed down onto the bed, Matt's hands traveled to Mello's leather vest and started to unzip it. Apparently, Mello was becoming impatient and stripped himself of his clothes quickly.

A smirk formed onto his features when Matt's blush deepened at the realization that Mello doesn't wear anything under his pants. Mello's quick movements caused Matt to come to a shocking discovery that he was also naked. The blush turned darker than his hair as Mello climbed over him and forced three fingers to Matt's lips. The blonde rolled his eyes at the younger boy's confused look.

"Just suck on them so you don't bleed when we're done," Mello said placing the three fingers on Matt's bottom lip, waiting. Matt took them in hesitantly and sucked, swirling his tongue around the digits. Mello held back a moan, wondering what else he could stuff in the boy's mouth.

"Okay. That's enough." Mello retrieved his fingers and placed him at Matt's entrance. He waited for Matt's okay before sliding in his index finger. Matt shifted a little, obviously uncomfortable with the new sensation. Once he adjusted to it, he shyly pressed against the finger, wanting so friction. Mello began thrusting his finger in and out, adding the second without Matt noticing. He scissored his fingers, stretching the walls around them. Matt whimpered a little only to be distracted as Mello leaned down to kiss him while adding the third finger. This time, Matt yelped in pain.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm almost done stretching you," Mello whispered into Matt's ear sensually. Matt nodded and pressed against the fingers with more confidence then the first time. Mello took out the fingers and replaced it with something much much bigger. Matt whimpered at the feel of Mello's tip in him and slammed down onto the shaft to get the pain over with. Mello grunted and froze, waiting for Matt to signal the okay for him to move. Matt relaxed a bit.

"M-move..." Mello nodded and withdrew until it was just the tip that was in Matt and slowly slide back in. Matt moaned at the incredible pleasure that was pooling in the pit of his stomach. The heat of Mello's length radiated from within him. Mello's pace increased as he kept withdrawing and thrusting. This was repeated until the blonde's hand found its way to Matt's weeping member. He stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Mmm... M.. Mello! Hah!"

"Nng... Matt..."

Matt couldn't take it anymore. He needed to cum. Badly.

"Mello... nng! I need... mmm to cum!"

"So...*grunt* do I Matty." Mello smiled at his red headed lover.

"MELLO!!" Matt screamed as he came onto their chests. The tightening of the walls around Mello caused him to cum while screaming Matt's name. The seme collapsed onto his uke, panting.

"That... was... amazing." Mello laughed between pants and pulled out of Matt and laid down next to him. Matt curled into Mello's chest who wrapped his arms around the boy. They both fell into a deep sleep as exhaustion took over the both of them.


End file.
